


May the Road Rise to Meet You

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Conversations, F/F, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel and Finrod, in Doriath, have a conversation about why she's staying there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Road Rise to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopus_fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/gifts).



> I loved your prompt for 'siblings interacting and being important to each other' and I've always wanted to explore the reasons why Galadriel might have chosen to stay in Doriath and learn from Melian rather than acquire herself a kingdom in Beleriand.

"I feel I must stay here," Galadriel said, to Finrod's question about why she wasn't packing, when they were due to leave Doriath at Vása's next rising. 

"Why must you stay?" Finrod asked after a shocked silence. "Come back to Mithrim with me, Artanis, please."

"What, that bargaining table full of squabbling princes?" Galadriel said, one eyebrow raised. "I had enough of that in Tirion, and it's worse now, without Father to restrain tempers." 

"Yes, that bargaining table." Finrod sighed wearily. "Does it fall to me to keep Angaráto and Carnistir from each other's throats? I'm simply not up to the task, and half-tempted to let Angaráto at him." 

"Let Russandol handle Carnistir." She shook her head. "And you! Are you willing to settle for some small regency under a High King, once you've figured out what lands you can wrest from the clutches of our cousins? Or will you play Thingol off against Ñolofinwë and claim all the best for yourself?" 

Finrod smiled. "See now, this is why we need you at the bargaining table, sister! Are you sure you won't return with me?" 

Galadriel's eyes took on a faraway look. "No. I - you see - she has promised to teach me." She blushed a little, looking down. 

Finrod leaned forward, voice low, but light and teasing. "And one glance from her bright eyes leaves you stunned and gaping like the fish we used to catch in the warm Treelit evenings?" 

Galadriel laughed softly, though there was something bitter underneath it, a note that had entered her voice somewhere on the Ice and now never left it. "Do you remember the time you caught a fish so large it pulled you in with it, and me with you, trying to save you? It's like that with me now, seeing her." 

"I do remember that," Finrod said, and then sighed again. "Ai, it feels like so long ago." He shivered a little, she caught the motion, and unconsciously echoed it. "I feel yet that I'll never be warm again." 

"I feel warmth," Galadriel said. "Or at least the possibility of it, in her eyes. Beleriand thus far holds no kingdom for me; instead it has taught me how little I know of ruling and leadership. So go back, my brother, back to your squabbling princes and your bargains, back to Turukáno, who I know you miss, back to Aikanáro and Angaráto, to try to teach them patience if you can, back even to the Feanorions, for I know you once loved them all well." 

"I did and I do," Finrod said. "And you then, my Artanis," - he took her hands in his own and kissed them - "you go forward in your new life, with your new warmth to light your way. I only ask that once I have a kingdom, I can expect a visit now and then from my favourite sister."

"I'm still your only sister," Galadriel said with a laugh - it was an old joke between them - and squeezed his hands. "May Rána and Vása shine on your path, and the Valar," - she winced visibly - "under the One, keep you safe."


End file.
